


As You Are

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Body Positivity, Sarumi Fest, Sarumi Fest 2016, body negativity, but he doesn't watch what he says, chubby misaki, not edited, post-Return of Kings, saru is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 7 months since the destruction of the slates. Saruhiko and Misaki mended their relationship not long after. Now they are living together and Saru can’t understand why his boyfriend doesn’t wish to take their relationship to the next level. Since things had settled down, Saru and Misaki have been living together for 7 months. One misplaced comment from Saruhiko reminds Misaki how much he hates his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are

Yata Misaki stood on the scale, staring down at the numbers. Before he had time to lament the digits glaring up at him, there was a knock on the door.

“Misaki. What’s taking so long? It’s not like you have to keep up appearances for anything,” Saru drawled.

He wouldn’t understand how deep such a comment cut Misaki until later… There was a twinge of pain in the redhead’s chest as he opened the door and stepped out.

“Sorry…you better get ready for work, huh…” He pushed passed Saru and headed to the kitchen.

He caught Saru’s confused gaze for only a moment before looking away. Hurriedly, he moved to the kitchen and started breakfast for the two of them. He felt like crying…And then he felt stupid for being overly-emotional. It was just one stupid comment…

By the time Saru had returned from the shower, Misaki had already set the table and left a note saying that he had a call from Kusanagi. Misaki had already left despite the fact he was insistent on the two of them eating together so often.

Misaki felt strange; he felt upset with Saru for the comments made and upset with himself for leaving. Saruhiko wasn’t an idiot. He would know something was wrong… Especially since Misaki continued to ignore his texts throughout the day.

The redhead stared down at his watch/phone sadly.

“Is something the matter, Misaki?” The small king on the stool beside him inquired. He blinked back the tears at the corner of his eyes and shook his head.

Anna placed a hand on his arm. “Is it Saruhiko? Was he mean to you?”

Misaki nodded a bit. “Yeah…it’s pretty stupid, right? Getting so upset…”

“You need to tell him how you feel,” she told him softly. “Otherwise…you’ll end up drifting apart again.”

Realization dawned on him and he nodded. “Thank you, Anna. I’ll buy you some ice cream tomorrow, ok!” He hopped off the stool and rushed out the door.

A blue car was waiting outside. Saruhiko tapped his foot impatiently and his arms were crossed over his chest.

“S-saruhiko!?” Misaki gasped.

“Anna messaged me. Get in,” Saru stated sharply. His voice and eyes softened a bit, “Let’s go home, okay? I missed you this morning…” His voice was barely above a whisper and he looked away but it was enough. Misaki knew he wasn’t lying.

Without hesitation, Misaki climbed into the car and rode home with his boyfriend. The ride home was short, thankfully. But his stomach churned softly. He didn’t need to worry Saruhiko with his stupid problems.

After stepping out of the car, Saruhiko took his hand and walked up the stairs quickly.

“Sa-saru…what’s the hurry?” Misaki asked with a soft gasp. He received no answer as Saruhiko opened the door, pulled him in, and shut it quickly. His arms captured Misaki in a matter of moments and his head rested on the redhead’s shoulder.

“You didn’t give me a goodbye kiss…You didn’t tell me to be safe…” Saruhiko whispered softly. “How long have we been together now?”

“Six months,” Misaki answered.

“And how long was it…that we were foolish and pretended to hate one another?” Saruhiko whispered. That was…Saru had joined the Blues at age 16. They were now 22.

“….6 years…” Misaki answered, feeling his throat tighten. Just the thought of the time apart made his chest constrict.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered. “Please…tell me what’s wrong…You’ve been acting weird. You’ve been extraordinarily shy about taking our relationship further…or even letting me touch you… I thought it was just shyness. But maybe you’re avoiding me… If you hate me I underst-“

“I don’t! I don’t hate you at all!” Misaki protested loudly, his voice cracking. He turned in Saruhiko’s grasp and took hold of his face. Bewildered blue eyes met his gold ones.

“I’m sorry, Saru…I just…it’s not that I don’t want to be with you like that,” Misaki shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. “It’s more like…I think you’ll be…” He fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

A look of realization crossed Saruhiko’s face and before Misaki could even protest, his sweater was tugged up and off his head. Misaki opened his mouth to protest and tried to cover himself.

“Idiot Misaki,” Saruhiko chuckled softly. He gently poked his stomach. “Do you think I’m bothered by this?”

“B-but…I’ve gained weight ever since…since things have gotten better,” Misaki began.

“So have I, thanks to your cooking,” Saruhiko countered.

“That’s different! You aren’t…” Misaki struggled with the word.

“Chubby? It’s not that bad at all. You look cute, in fact,” Saruhiko assured him with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around Misaki tighter and touched his stomach.

“N-no I don’t…don’t touch me…you’ll think I’m gross!” Misaki gasped. He was clearly on the verge of tears.

Saruhiko kissed his shoulder over and over. “Misakiii,” he drawled impatiently. “Do you think Kamamoto is ugly?”

“No…” Misaki told him, shaking his head.

“Now why would you think that you’re ugly? You’re much smaller than him…” Saru told him.

“It’s not about being smaller! It’s about…not loving myself…and not ‘having to look good for anyone,’” He threw the phrase back at Saruhiko without meaning to. Saruhiko flinched behind him and his arms slackened before tightening again.

“I’m sorry…Misaki…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that…” Saruhiko whispered.

“I k-know stupid Saru but…”

“I still hurt you,” Saruhiko finished. “Misaki…” His hands roamed softly along Misaki’s torso, making the smaller squirm a bit. He finally rested his arms around Misaki’s shoulders, pulling him closer against his chest. “To me, Misaki is so stunning…You don’t need to take time to look good because you already do. It doesn’t matter…It doesn’t matter if you gain a bit more weight or if you become underweight again…My Misaki is the most beautiful…”

“That’s not a word you use for-“ Misaki began. His heart was hammering hard in his chest. Saruhiko still loved him. Saruhiko still wanted him…Saru was speaking more words than he normally did…ever.

“Misaki. You’re beautiful. You’re amazing. And I care deeply about you…And if you don’t want to progress our relationship right now because of how you feel, that’s fine. I’ll wait…” Saruhiko planted a kiss on his cheek and handed him his sweater. “I’ve waited so long just to touch you again…I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

Misaki nodded and covered his face with his hands. Stupid Saruhiko…making him cry. He wanted to punch him…But he also wanted to kiss him.

All he could manage after five minutes was a meek ‘thank you’ as he pulled on his sweater. Saruhiko really loved him…He could feel it. Even if he couldn’t love himself in that moment, there was someone who loved him… It was a small, but happy feeling that warmed his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as well-written as I’d liked and certainly an idea I wish to expand upon. My datemate and I both like chubby Misaki (probably because I’m large and I cosplay Misaki and they cosplay Saru)…But I think Misaki is the type to take things way too much to heart.


End file.
